Euphoria
by hells1belle
Summary: It all started the night of the Dells. Thats when he first saw her, thats when she first felt him. But she chose someone else. Can they resist it? During and after movie. ReidSarah
1. Prologue

Disclaimer------I don't own anything at all...not even Reid...unfortunately :-( Prologue 

_"I want you two to take Sarah to the dance." _

_"We can help." It wasn't a statement, it was a demand. He didn't want to go to some poxy dance. Especially with her. He saw Caleb sigh, then those dark eyes set on his, annoyance evident._

_"For once, just do as I ask, please." Tyler nodded, then looked over at him, he shrugged his shoulders in agreement. A noise made them all turn, they all watched her descend the stairs. Caleb looked awestruck, Tyler's jaw had dropped. But he, he treated her with indifference as always. She noticed, as soon as she stepped into the room, her blue eyes searched for his. But he wouldn't, couldn't look at her. Evelyn Danvers rose from her seat,_

_"You look lovely dear." The blonde girl smiled,_

_"Thank you." Caleb picked up his jacket and took her by the arm, leading her out of the room. Tyler followed them out. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, the urge to blow something to pieces almost overwhelming. It took a tremendous amount of control for him to walk out of there. But he did, his blue eyes cold, distant. He inclined his head towards Evelyn as he passed her in the hall, then trailed behind the others out the door. He walked down the drive, passing Caleb and Sarah who were clinging on to each like the world was ending. Tyler was already at the car, climbing into the drivers seat. He didn't try and ask to drive, in the mood he was in right now, he couldn't be arsed. His eyes were drawn to the couple outside the vehicle. One of his best friends, and the girl who was driving him to distraction. They were making out now, lost in each other. Caleb was going to fight Chase, and he may not be coming back. Sarah was embracing Caleb now, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head on his shoulder. But her eyes were on him, he caught her gaze, his dark blue eyes locking with her turquoise ones. He snapped his head around, turning his gaze elsewhere. Her heart sank. Caleb opened the car door for her and she climbed in. Pushing the door shut he came to the front window. Tyler rolled it down, so the dark haired boy could speak,_

_"Take care of her. I'll call when I..." He broke off, Tyler nodded,_

_"We will. Be careful." Caleb smiled wearily. Tyler floored the accelerator and peeled away. Sarah turned and watched her boyfriend disappear into the heavy mist, her heart was pounding. She feared for him, but she was feeling something else that she was denying, something that she wouldn't ever admit, for she knew that it could tear the Covenant apart forever. They spent the journey in silence, he spent it staring out the window, flicking open his Zippo then slamming it shut again. Tyler was tapping his fingers on the wheel, in rhythm to the radio. Eventually they reached the school. People were milling all around, waiting for the dance to kick off. Tyler pulled into the closest space, shut off the engine and hopped out. He was about to step out of the car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He half turned, he could smell her perfume. Her fingers tingled with the residual power from Caleb's kiss. He shuddered, her hand tensed, _

_"Reid..." She whispered, her voice quivering. He shrugged her hand from his shoulder, not daring to look at her,_

_"Don't. Don't make this situation more fucked then it already is." He got out the vehicle and slammed the door. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit up, dragging the smoke into his lungs. It calmed his mood, but he could still feel her so close to him. Tyler put his hand on the small of her back, _

_"Come on, we need to get inside." He turned back to him, and gave him a look. Reid shot him back a glare, threw the butt to the ground and followed behind. All the while his blue eyes were searching, taking in everything and everyone around him. Keeping a look out for anything out the ordinary. That was when he felt it, but it wasn't supernatural, it was just naturally irritating. Then he heard the voice,_

_"Oi Garwin!" Aaron Abbott. Tyler's head snapped around,_

_"Reid, don't start anything. Not tonight." Reid nodded his head in annoyance, but still turned, to face his enemy, well one of them anyway and really Abbott was far less of a threat then Chase,_

_"Not tonight Abbott. I'm not in the mood." For some reason the look in Reid's eyes dissuaded the wanker from taking things further. They reached the doors of the school, before they could enter however, Reid's phone went off. Caller I.D. read Danvers. He flipped the phone open,_

_"Caleb?" Tyler and Sarah both looked at him. He avoided her eyes, and instead looked at Tyler, who was hovering besides him. Caleb was going on and on, all he could do was reassure him that nothing was happening. Then it all happened. Caleb asked to speak to Sarah, but she was no where to be seen. They had turned their backs a mere matter of seconds and she was gone. Down the phone he heard the sound of smashing glass, he put the phone to his ear and yelled "Caleb, what's going on?! Caleb!!" Then the line went dead. Reid turned to Tyler, who was looking around, searching for signs of her, but there were none. Chase had snatched her from right under their noses. Reid punched the wall in front of him, "FUCK!" He exclaimed. He had to get to the barn. That was all he could think of, get to the barn, save Sarah. He rounded on Tyler, "Somethings happened. Gimme your keys Baby Boy." Tyler shook his head,_

_"No way Reid. You are not going out there." But he was beyond reason, Reid grabbed Tyler by the collar and hauled him against the wall, his eyes flashing black,_

_"Give me the fucking keys Tyler! I am not gonna stand by and let her die!" Tyler gave him a half pissed, half confused look, before his eyes turned black and he drew the strength to shove Reid off him. Reid fell to the ground, Tyler grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket,_

_"What the fuck is going on Reid?!" By now the pair had attracted unwanted attention, both pairs of eyes changed back to normal, they couldn't afford to be caught using their powers. Tyler let go, and held out a hand to help the blond boy up. The gesture was declined, Reid got to his feet and said again in a calm, reasonable voice,_

_"Tyler. Give. Me. Your. Keys. Now." The menacing look in his friends eyes was something Tyler hadn't seen before, whatever Reid's reasons were, they could wait. They needed to get to the barn and fast. Tyler nodded, handed Reid the keys and said,_

_"I'm coming with." _

It had all started the night at the Dells. The first time he had seen her. It was at the school, he had been escorting his latest conquest back to her room when he had passed her in the corridor. Those turquoise eyes had sought his, meeting his gaze, she smiled. He smirked at her, making a mental note to find out who she was, and make her number whatever in a long line of girls he had become 'acquainted' with. He had thought nothing of it, Reid wasn't the type to invest long term in a girl, use them and lose them was his motto. Most girls thought he was an arse, which he was, but that didn't stop them coming to him for a few cheap feels. They reached the girl's, Mary, Marie whoever, he couldn't remember, dorm room. She looked up at him expectantly, he only smiled, kissed her on the cheek and said,

"I'll call you." Without giving her time to answer he walked off, distinctly hearing the puzzled girl say,

"But, you don't have my number!" The next noise he heard was the door slamming. He chuckled to himself. Walking to the front entrance of the school, he saw that some students had not yet left for the party, including a group of Freshman girls. Putting on his game face he sauntered up to them, with a wide smile, he said,

"Evening Ladies, you wouldn't happen to be able to give me a lift to the party? My friends seem to have buggered off without me." Every single one of the girls nodded enthusiastically, all of them vying to be the centre of this charming guys attention. With another flashy smile, he held open the back door of the girls car, the one who was driving got in the front, leaving the passenger seat for him. He climbed in, winked at the driver. She flustered then fumbled the keys, it took them another minute or two before they finally set off. The girl's in the back were in giggle overload, each of them flashing glances at him. He ignored them, asking the driver, whose name turned out to be Marie, funny that, if he could smoke in her car. She nodded, he decided that she would have done anything he asked of her at this point. He lit up, dragging the smoke into his lungs. The girls in the back were still giggling, then one leant forward and said, indicated at the cigarette and said,

"Can I?" He handed it to her, she took a puff then handed it back. They arrived in the woods, pulled up next to the other vehicles and parked. Reid got out the car, stubbed the cigarette out on the side of it, smiled at the girls and sauntered off in the direction of the cliffs. He spied the others standing on the edge, walking up to them, he said,

"Whats up fellas." They turned in his direction, Tyler frowned and said,

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Reid shrugged, pushed past them and peered over the edge,

"Had 'things' to do. Hows the party?" The others leaned over and looked down, Pogue was the one who answered,

"Don't know, just got here." The blond smirked, and kicked a few stones over the edge. He turned back to his friends, smiled wickedly and said,

"Well hell boys. Lets drop in." His blue eyes burned to black, and without another word he stepped over the edge. The rush he felt was pure exhilaration, the world flew past his head and he knew nothing but the power coursing through his body. He slowed himself as he neared the ground, landing gracefully like a cat. He straightened up and waited for the others. Tyler was first, followed by Pogue. Caleb descended last, joining them at the foot of the cliff. Together, the four Sons of Ipswich made their way to the party.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

"So give me the scoop, who's here?" Sarah Wenham, fresh from summer, transfered from Boston, looked around inquisitively, her new roommate Kate next to her. Kate drew her gaze to a brown-haired guy, with some frizzy haired girl on his arm,

"First thing you need to know, Aaron Abbott, treats girls like dirt," Sarah giggled. Her attention was caught by a person moving through the crowd like a predator, his eyes searched, hungry for something, she nudged Kate,

"Who's that?" Kate turned and shrugged,

"New guy, don't know much about him. But I intend to find out." The two girls laughed and then were swept up in the party atmosphere, dancing to the music.

Across the beach, four figures were making their way over the sandbank, emerging from the darkness, one of them inclined his head towards another partygoer, in reply he got a wave and,

"Yo Caleb!" Kate's head snapped up, looking towards the figures, she pulled Sarah in,

"They're here," Sarah followed her gaze, saw the four figures, including the blond she had seen earlier that evening in the school. Her eyes searched for his again, but he wasn't looking at them, his attention otherwise engaged by some scantily clad freshman girls dancing nearby. She looked around at the others, one with clear, bright blue eyes, and dark messy hair, he looked younger then the the others, another was tall, dark, his eyes intense, and with a look of someone much older, finally there was a long haired one, with the sharpest eyes, who apparently knew Kate quite well, for she had left Sarah's side and run into his arms. Sarah barely registered this act, the blond one had finally turned his gaze on her, she could feel his eyes on her, burning through her, then Kate was speaking,

"Sarah, my new roommate, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid..." The blond stepped forward, stuck out his hand and said with a smirk,

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. Good evening." Sarah giggled, took his hand and said,

"Good evening," she made to move her hand but he wouldn't release it, her skin began to tingle, like he was sending her electric sparks through his fingertips, then it was gone,

"You know Sarah's my Grandmothers name," Reid was knocked out the way by the last boy, he spoke with a deep, husky tone,

"Caleb Danvers, and you don't bring my Grandmother to mind in anyway." She blushed a little, then laughed nervously, and said her name again, as if he didn't know it,

"Good...I'm Sarah..." She even waved a little, feeling like an idiot she looked away from them. Both Reid and Caleb couldn't take their eyes of her, she almost looked up again but was unceremoniously shoved out the way by the frizzy haired bint from earlier, she put her hand on Caleb's arm and fluttered her eyelids,

"Hey Caleb, how was your summer," Caleb was hesitant, his eyes were still for Sarah, but Sarah was intent on watching Reid, the appearance of this girl clearly irked him. The frizz girl followed the line of Caleb's sight and turned to see what all the fuss was about, when she saw Sarah, she scowled,

"I'm Kira," Sarah smiled,

"Sarah, I just transfered the Boston public," Kira smirked, behind her Reid was making a face, akin to one a person made when seeing something truly foul, Sarah suppressed a giggle. The girl in front of her was making some smart arsed remark about where she was from when Caleb stepped in to defend her, his path, however was blocked by the boy Kate had pointed out to her earlier. Aaron Abbott. She watched as each of the Sons of Ipswich tensed up, all of them suddenly very much on guard. Reid caught her eye, the deep blue depths of them searched through her. She felt a shudder run down her spine, something was off about these boys, and she intended to get to the bottom of it. So distracted was she by the enigma of Reid Garwin, she missed the fight for her honour, even the new guy had stepped in, only to be broken from her reverie by Abbott's friend chucking up all down the pricks back. She laughed along with the others, though the air around crackled with something she couldn't quite make out, and she could have sworn she saw Reid's eyes flash a disturbing...never mind, she shook it off, she wouldn't want people to think she was a fruit loop, seeing things that weren't there. The music was cut off abruptly, over the speakers, the DJ called out,

"YO! Dylan just called, saw three cops cars headed this way on Old Dell Road!" Everyone was suddenly running off in all directions, Kate grabbed her hand and they followed the crowds back towards the forest, where most people had parked their cars. She vaguely registered people talking around her, the fact that Reid was walking close behind them was distracting, she kept having to fight the urge to look back over her shoulder, but all to soon they had reached her car. Chase was riding with them, a good faith gift considering he to had defended her honour. She looked to Tyler's hummer, to her disappointment Reid was already in before she could look at him, but Caleb was still watching her, she smiled, waved and said,

"Good night!" Then hopped in the drivers seat of her old banged out VW, stuck the key in the ignition and turned, nothing happened. She tried again, but the engine just turned over,

"Shit!" She stuck her head out the window and yelled, "My car won't start!" Tyler rolled down the drivers side window and said,

"Hop in with us," what a sweetheart, but she shook her head,

"I can't just leave it here!" Then he was looking at her, his blue eyes drilling into her even though the distance between them was great, he said in a lazy drawl,

"I could fix it for you." She smiled, after a brief minute he was in front of her car, popping the bonnet. Then she felt it again, the same crackle through the air, and it all seemed to be radiating from one Reid Garwin, "Try it again," his voice, she turned the key. The engine roared to life immediately, she smiled and said,

"Thank you!" Flashing him her flirtiest smile, she got back in the drivers seat, slammed the door and sped the little car out of there. In her rear view mirror she saw the hummer peel off in the other direction, she felt a tingle run down her spine, the blond boy was getting to her and she had only known him for going on ten minutes. Shaking the feeling off, she sped the car back to Spencer Academy.

"You see chivalry's not dead after all," She giggled, Kate smiled, looking Chase up and down,

"No, it just transfered in." Chase smirked. They had gotten back to the school with no problem, he had walked them back to their dormitory and rescued Sarah from the dangerous, small spider that had been crawling on her shoulder. He said goodnight and sauntered off down the corridor, Kate watched him go as Sarah unlocked the door, "He's hot huh?!" Kate laughed in her ear, Sarah chuckled and pushed the door open.

"Yep! But I've seen better!" Kate raised an eyebrow,

"Really?!" Sarah smiled coyly, grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She laughed as she heard Kate yell though the door, "Don't think you're getting away with that one! I'm gonna grill you later, when you least expect it!" The blond girl smiled, it was nice to have an actual friend here. Back in Boston, she had had an army of loyal friends, ready to defend her, ready to comfort her. She missed them, but Spencer was looking up, thanks to Kate, and the others. Her thoughts turned back to Reid, what was his story? The two encounters she had had with him, left her with tingles all over her body, as if had electrocuted her. His blue eyes were burnt into her memory, she tried to shake them out, but they persisted. It was a mystery. She finished cleaning up and opened the door. Kate was sitting at the dressing table brushing her hair. Sarah flopped onto to her bed, and flicked through the text book she had left there earlier. Kate smiled to herself, then looked over to her new friend,

"You know, Caleb and Reid were both checking you out tonight. But if I were you I'd go for Caleb." Sarah jolted at hearing his name, she mumbled,

"Why?" What did Kate think was so bad about Reid? Kate flounced,

"He's just, you know, one of those really good guys. He could stay here in the dorms and party like the rest of us, but instead he stays at home to take care of his Mom." Sarah smiled, Caleb had given off that good guy vibe, but she was fed up of that type of boy. Her last boyfriend, the one she had left behind in Boston had been one of those. She wanted something different, something exciting. "Sarah?!" She shook her head, Kate was looking at her weirdly,

"What?"

"Where'd you go there? You spaced out!" Sarah looked down,

"Sorry, was just thinking. What's wrong with his Mom?" Kate got up and wandered to the bathroom,

"She was pretty messed up after Caleb's Dad died. No one says it, but she's pretty alcohol dependent, or so Pogue tells me." Sarah sighed, clearly Caleb was the safest bet. Reid seemed unpredictable, and in a new town with new people, she didn't want to get a bad reputation straight away, and besides Caleb was cute, in a boyish, jock sort of way. Maybe she would be better off with him,

"So is he seeing anyone?" Kate grinned and came out the bathroom,

"So, we are interested!" The blond smiled sheepishly, and went to get her things for a shower. Deciding it was best to avoid the subject for now, she changed it,

"Why do you call them the Sons of Ipswich?"

"Supposedly they are the descendants of five families that founded the Ipswich colony. Though, they say one of the families were killed off during the Salem witch hunts, cool huh?" Sarah opened the dorm door,

"Or creepy," with a small smile she left in search of the bathroom. Finding it easily, she dumped her stuff and went to stand under the hot jet of water. It felt good after being out in the chill night's air. _Creak._ She jumped at the noise, turning to look behind her, she couldn't see anything. Jeez, she shook herself, she wasn't some chick in a B rate horror movie. Shit like that didn't happen. The noise sounded again, followed by a crash. She shut the shower off, and wrapped her towel around her, peeking around the cubicle door. One of the lamps was smashed all over the floor,

"Hello?" She called, no answer. Tentatively she crept out, looking around. Hurriedly she grabbed her things, and ran out the bathroom, all the while feeling as if someone was watching her. She was almost at her dorm, when the feeling hit her more powerfully then before. She stopped dead and looked over her shoulder. Still nothing. She started walking before she turned, and found herself crashing into a warm, hard body. She screamed, but it died in her throat when she found herself looking up into the now familiar blue eyes of one Reid Garwin.

Reid liked wandering the halls. When he wasn't fucking, or partying, he just prowled the halls, not for any reason in particular other then he didn't like to sleep. His mind seemed to be always awake, always alive. Sleeping was a secondary instinct, he could go for days without it. Maybe he was addicted like Caleb was always yelling at him. He chuckled, maybe he was, but he'd never admit it, especially to the boy wonder. After they had dropped Caleb and Pogue off, Reid and Tyler had returned to Spencer. Tyler had said goodnight straight away, leaving Reid to his night time wanderings. That was the best thing about having Baby Boy as a best friend, he never asked questions, always let Reid be Reid. Whilst he walked his mind drifted, Kate's new roommate, Sarah. When he had seen her first in the hall earlier that evening all he had wanted to do was fuck her and be done with it, but after the two encounters with her tonight, he had to admit that once may not be enough. He could still feel her eyes on him, and hear her tinkling laughter ringing in his head. He hated it, he was Reid Garwin, he didn't get affected by girls like this. Fuck them and leave them, yes, but start thinking about intimate little details like that? No, that wasn't his style. He had just reached her corridor, when he felt it. A huge shock of the power rippled through the air making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He'd never felt anything like it, not even when him or one of the others had used big time. He could still feel it pulsing in his veins, calling out to him, from the direction of the bathroom,

"What the fuck is that?" He muttered under his breath. He was just about to walk forward when he saw her. Sarah, in only a towel, barely doing its job. He stopped dead in his tracks, not really knowing what to do. She was coming straight for him, her head turned back seemingly unaware that he was even there. She realised when she bumped into him, screaming her head off in the process,

"Oh my God!" He chuckled,

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. We just got back." It was a lie, but how else to explain his presence in the corridor. Her breathing stilled, and she shuddered a little,

"I'm sorry, its just, I felt like someone was watching me in the shower." She couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked incredible, and this close he smelled even better. He had, bought his hand up to his chin, and was tapping it in a pensive manner. The black of his fingerless gloves was stark against the contrast of his pale skin, and his eyes almost glowed in the dim light in the corridor. He gave her a half smile, that almost had her collapsing from the shudder it sent through her. Dropping his hands to his sides, he walked past her, held out his hand and said,

"Let's take a look shall we?" She took his hand, and allowed him to lead her to the bathroom. The contact felt the same as the last time, as if he was sending her electric sparks through his fingertips. It took all of her self control not to beg him to take her right there. They entered the bathroom, and he let go, she almost protested the distance. He was tapping his chin again, a nervous gesture perhaps, either way she liked it, it added to the mystery. "Don't see anything," he drawled, then his eyes dragged over her form. Taking everything in. He walked around her to the door, she felt as though he was circling her. A predator and his prey. Reid was trying his hardest not to just reach out and caress her skin, its milky smoothness was calling out to him. His cock was hard, and it was taking all of his resolve to not just throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless. She looked uncomfortable under his piercing glare, they had just met after all and she probably wouldn't respond well to such a blatant act of lust. She was crumbling under his gaze, images of him moving on top of her were flashing in her brain, she felt small, sheepish. His blue eyes were smoldering, she could see the tinge of lust dancing around his irises. She began to back out of the bathroom, and he did nothing to stop her, only followed her out silently, walking in her trail back to her corridor. Just before they reached it, she stopped and turned to him, not knowing what else to say, she mumbled a quick 'goodnight' not daring to look at him again, for fear she wouldn't be able to control herself. He smirked, his blue eyes darkening and said,

"Goodnight." She begun to leave but could feel his gaze burning into her back as she walked away. The tension stretched out, followed her, she couldn't stand it,

"Reid..." She started to turn back, to look at him, but didn't even have to move very far. He was right behind her, grabbing the top of her arm, he shoved her into the wall and pinned her arms above her head. His eyes were almost black, turned the deepest shade of navy from pure, unadulterated lust. She was panting, needing his touch, on her, in her, anywhere. He lowered his head to her neck and inhaled, his lips grazed her earlobe,

"You smell like strawberries," he whispered huskily, she shivered from need. He darted his tongue out and licked her neck, "Taste like them to." He savagely attacked her neck with his lips, licking, sucking, leaving his mark, claiming her for himself. He had released her arms now, and right hand was ghosting down her side, his fingertips smooth, contrasted by the courseness of his gloves. She fisted her hand in his hair, and tried in vain to drag his head up so she could taste his lips. But it was to no avail, she was almost screaming from want for him. She clutched her hand in his shirt, pulling him closer, she could feel his cock, hard against her leg,

"Reid," she breathed out, "Reid, please, I want you. Fuck me." He had let this get to far, Caleb had already sparked an interest in her, and Reid wasn't going to argue with him. No matter how much he wanted her. He was the one in control and he could stop this now, before things got more out of hand then they already were. Reluctantly he stopped his ministrations, pulling away from her completely. She looked shocked, and disappointed at the same time. He leaned in once again, breathing in her scent, then kissed the top of her head and walked away. Not looking back. She was shell shocked, embarrassed, he must have though, 'what a slut', asking a boy she didn't know to fuck her against the wall of her new school. Cursing to herself, she fled for her room. Thankfully Kate was asleep, she threw herself into her bed, not even bothering to change and burrowed deep under the covers. Making sure the sound was muffled before she let the tears fall.

Reid had walked, and walked, the night air biting his skin. Even the chill couldn't destroy the feel of her skin under his fingers, and her smell in his nostrils. His lips were tingling were they had tasted her. He had run for the hummer, Tyler's keys still in his pocket, he shoved the keys in the ignition and had driven for miles. Right to the outskirts of town, back down the forest trail. He had tapped into the power to ascertain the location of the police cars, and avoided the route that would lead him past them. Reaching the edge of the woods, he stopped the car and got out. Leaning against it he lit up a cigarette. Frustrated with himself for allowing himself to do that to a girl he hardly knew. Even he wasn't that much of a bastard. But hearing her rasp out his name, asking him to fuck her, he had almost lost his mind.

"FUCK" He yelled, his eyes burning black. He blasted out bursts of the power at the nights sky. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He called, slouching down to the ground, against the car. This had never happened before, not with any other girl. And now it had, it had to be with the girl that one of his best friends had already laid claim to. No matter how much he resented Caleb Danvers, they were still brothers, bonded closer then blood. And he wouldn't ever betray one of his own, even for this girl that had captivated Spencer's resident man whore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She awoke early, the sun had barely risen in the sky. Her sleep had been punctuated by dreams of fire and thunder. She could still smell the burning in her nostrils. Something else flashed in her mind, dreams of him, his blue eyes burning to black. His hand reaching out to touch her, her cries of pleasure as he took her to places she had never been before. She got up and walked to the small en suite, leaning over the sink to splash water on her face. Looking up at herself, she hardly recognised the girl that stared back at her. Her hair was in disarray, her eyes were dull and her lips swollen from imagined kisses. She washed up, and got dressed. Leaving a note for Kate to find her in the grounds later, she pulled on a cardigan and grabbed her bag. The corridors of Spencer were empty at this time day, reminding her of the night before. She half expected to turn and see a tall, blond man stopping her in her path. But no such luck. She was pulled by a temptation to go up the stairs and pass room three fifteen. His room, or so Kate had told her the day before. But what would that achieve? He'd probably be crashed out for the rest of the day. And what would she say to him? She shuddered at the memory of her unforgivable behaviour the night before. Before long, she had arrived at the huge oak front doors of the school, she pushed one open and stepped out into the morning air. The day was clear and crisp, only a light morning breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees. A stray few floated to the ground, signs of the onset of the fall. It was beautiful here, though she did miss the ongoing buzz of Boston. Living in a city was definitely something she loved, but she could get used to it in Ipswich. Of course, it was all the more appealing due to the boy who she couldn't seem to push from her mind. She wandered to one of the large trees that sat on the grass, which was still damp from the morning dew. Sinking down, she leant up against it, closing her eyes against the bright sun. Time passed, she didn't know how much, but she could hear the sounds of other students getting out in the air, before the start of school the next day. It was hard to have to fit into a new school, luckily she had made a good friend in Kate and hopefully that would be a friendship that lasted. Then there was the rest of the mysterious Sons of Ipswich, she tried to block out thoughts of _him._ Shy little Tyler, she could see herself being friends with him, he reminded her of one her friends from back home. Always the one to stay on the edge of things, but the one who saw more than people assumed. Then there was Pogue, he seemed nice, and good for Kate, she had never met such a perfect couple. Finally there was Caleb, she had to admit, even with another plaguing her thoughts, that she was interested in him. He seemed stable, not to mention quite gorgeous. Not jaw dropingly hot, but that kind of handsome-ness that one might see in a period novel. She knew that she'd always be safe if she chose him. Not that she was assuming yet, that he definitely for sure wanted her. But her mind had wandered to the dark haired boy, pushing out all over thoughts. For that she was grateful. Until a shadow fell across her, looking up, she saw the last person on earth she wanted to right now. All blonde hair, dark glasses and black fingerless gloves stark against pale hands. He was staring down at her, and she felt herself turn to jelly all over. Her whole body shuddering with the memory of his hands on her skin. He saw it and frowned, then stuck out his hand to help her up. She took it without hesitation...

--

The shrill ringing of his phone woke him up. He stretched out fishing in his back pocket for his phone. The caller ID read Simms, wondering why the hell Tyler would be calling him when he was sleeping in the same room he cracked an eye open and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Peering over his shoulder, he came face to face with a dirty blond fast asleep. She was small and petite, and he expected that if she opened her eyes they would be clear blue. _Shit _he thought, his head was thumping, he buckled up his jeans and sat up, retrieving his t-shirt from the ground. Clutching his head he stumbled out the door, grabbing his jacket and car keys from the table and walked out into the bright morning. The hummer was parked outside the grimy bar across the street, recognising it as the place he went when he wanted to get wankered without the hassle of being carded. The barman just turned a blind eye, especially to the son of one of the most powerful families in the district. The blond, he recalled had approached him after his sixth or seventh beer. He couldn't even remember fucking her, let alone remember her name or how he came to have fucked her. Except the fact that it had something to do with the fact she vaguely resembled the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. He climbed into the Hummer, and fished his Ray Bans from the glove compartment. Slipping them on to protect his poor sore head against the harsh glare of the sun, he started up the engine and peeled off back in the direction of Spencer. The drive took little time, he'd be back and in his own bed before he knew it. Him and Tyler had plans to go to Nicky's later, and he'd promised his mother a visit. His parents lived about half an hour away from Ipswich, in a huge country mansion that had been inherited through the generations. However, unlike Caleb and Pogue, he preferred living in the dorms. It allowed him free access to all the girls he could get his hands on, and with the added bonus of the use of Tyler's hummer whenever he wanted. Not that Tyler always gave him permission, but ah well. Reid did have a car of his own, a sleek black Aston Martin that had belonged to his Father, but he only used it on occasion. The gates of Spencer loomed ahead of him, swinging open as he approached. He hurtled up the drive, and pulled into the allotted parking spot. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment, and pulled his fingerless gloves on. Briefly glancing in the mirror to check his hair, he caught sight of a figure sat under the domineering oak tree within the grounds. Sarah. His thoughts drifted back to the night before, he could still hear her voice breathing in his ear, telling him what she wanted. Most other guys would probably have been shocked, but not him, nothing shocked him easily these days. He shook his head, remembering that spark that had pulsed between them. But he couldn't allow it to go further, she'd be better off with Caleb. And if that was going to happen, he had to clear the air between them. So, he popped the door on the hummer, slamming it shut. He made his way over to her, taking in every moment of the way she looked then and there. Her blonde hair falling over her face, her eyes closed against the glare of the sun. Then he steeled himself to let her go, and to not feel anything when she would be hanging off Caleb's arm. By the time he reached her, he had convinced himself that he felt nothing. Her eyes opened as she realised he was standing above her, he caught her gaze, staring hard at her. He saw the shiver that rippled over her body. Frowning he extended his hand toward her. She took it without question, and the same electricity sparked through his fingertips, running all the way through her. He half smiled then, and said,

"So, I think we need to talk."

--

_The hummer was hurtling along Old Dell Road, slicing through the mud and debris washed in the way by the hammering rain. Rain that was sheeting down, bouncing of the windscreen making it hard to see. Tyler looked over at Reid, the blond was focused, he'd never seen him so. The speedometer was pushing 120 m.p.h, Tyler was getting worried that they'd hit a pothole and spin off into oblivion._

_"Reid!" He was ignored, "REID!" _

_"What?!" He was taken aback by the biting tone in Reid's voice,_

_"Slow down, you're gonna fucking kill us!" The car didn't slow, in fact it picked up speed. Lightening sped across the sky, cracking the heavens open. The barn was in sight, Reid could see the smoke curling in the air, distracted as he was he didn't see the shining silver mustang blocking the road. Luckily Tyler did, "REID!" The blond's head snapped up, he slammed his foot on the brake, the road having turned to a death trap of wet earth made the car skid to one side. Reid turned the wheels trying to control it, but he couldn't. They would smash into Caleb's car, or a tree, the car would turn and they'd either be killed or injured. Snap decision. His eyes bled black and he called on the power to pull the car to stop. It did, a hairsbreadth from the mustang, grinding to halt with gut wrenching force almost throwing Tyler out of the side window. Reid scrambled out the drivers side door, and legged it with a burst of speed towards the burning building. He could vaguely make out two figures in the rain, circling each other. He didn't hesitate running toward the fire, he had almost reached the door, the smoke like tar in his mouth, before something pulled him back. He spun round, finding Tyler behind him, eyes black and angry,_

_"What the fuck?! She's in there, I have to go!" Reid yelled. _

_"Yeah and you are gonna get yourself killed running in there on your own!" A huge resounding fork of lightening blew past them, they both whipped their heads round and watched as it hit one the figures in the distance. There eyes glued to the fight in front of them. The figure was relentless in his attack, resulting in the other being hurtled back into the burning building. They could see that the person who had won was Caleb, his dark hair and tall frame marking him apart from Chase. The fire was spreading, and Reid watched as Caleb ran back into it to save Sarah. Minutes passed, it felt like hours, before he emerged carrying a prone form in a flowing white dress. She wasn't moving. Tyler heard Reid swear under his breath, before watching him run towards their newly ascended leader. Tyler followed behind, stopping about three feet away from the couple. Caleb turned in time to see Reid standing right behind him, a slight wild terror in his eyes,_

_"Is she dead?!" He said, breathless, Caleb looked at him, reading the expression in his eyes, his brow furrowing in confusion. Behind them Tyler saw Sarah stirring, he stepped towards her, sure enough her eyes were flickering open,_

_"She's alive Reid, she's waking up." Caleb spun back around and leant over her, stroking a stray lock of hair from her face. She smiled up at him, blinking slowly. She felt Reid before she saw him, hovering over Caleb's shoulder, concern etched onto his beautiful face. She half nodded in his direction. It didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend. Caleb turned to Tyler,_

_"You two should get out of here before the cops come. Meet us at the hospital. I'll talk to you there." Tyler nodded, grabbed Reid by the jacket and hauled him back towards the hummer. The blond was shaking, he pushed into the passenger seat. Hopping into the drivers seat he revved the engine and backed round. Gunning the accelerator he headed away from the scene toward the hospital. Reid was silent, but he could feel tendrils of anger pulsing through the car, without taking his eyes off the road, he said,_

_"Are you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?"_

--

He walked her to a secluded spot in the school grounds, he came here when he wanted a smoke between classes, it was out of sight from the buildings and hidden from anyway wandering the grounds. Their hands were still intertwined, she didn't want to let him go but he released her hand as soon as they reached their destination. She missed the warmth and electricity his touch brought. He turned and faced her, those turquoise eyes were watching him closely, searching for a sign of what he thought of her. Especially after last night, she decided to play it cool,

"So, you wanted to talk Reid," His name rolling off her tongue sent shivers of excitement down his spine, he nodded,

"Look, what happened last night, its best we just forget it happened." The expression on his face hurt her beyond belief, rejection, she was being rejected. At least he didn't call her a rabid whore or something, because thats what she felt like. She said,

"Yeah, I want to forget. I'm sorry, as well. I...I don't know what came over me." He smirked slightly, the gesture lighting up her face, wishing she could bite back the words she had just spoken, tell him that she didn't want to forget, that she wanted him to finish what he had started. His eyes glittered dangerously,

"Yeah, well, I'm hard to resist." She pursed her lips, arrogant shit. Maybe it was for the best that they forget, she could try and build a relationship with Caleb and be princess of Spencer. But in her heart she wasn't sure she could, this boy in front of her had a piece of her now, and she knew he wouldn't relinquish it easily. He saw the doubt in her eyes and came closer, "Caleb's a good guy Sarah. He'll give you what you want," it was as if he had read her thoughts, he continued, "I'm a useless shit who can't be trusted. You wouldn't want to get into it with me. I'm no good for you." A small tear escaped her, she wiped it away, not wanting him to see her cry. She glanced down at her watch,

"I have to go, meet Kate. I'll see you around Reid." She hurried away before she let the tears fall heavily. She hardly knew him, but he hadn't ever met anyone like him. The fact that he had made it shockingly clear that nothing would ever happen between them, saddened her beyond belief. But she dried her tears and went to wait for Kate, she would make a go of things with Caleb Danvers. It wasn't as if she didn't like him a little, he was sweet and nice, and like Reid said could potentially give her eveything she wanted. Yes, she would settle for second best. But the memory of Reid Garwin's hands on her would never leave her, and she would live every day with that thought. She saw Kate and Chase appear at the main doors, waving to them, she smiled, resolving to start her new life in Ipswich from this moment, forgetting all else that had gone before. She caught up to her new friends, and laughed with them down the drive as they headed into town. From the shadow of the trees, he watched her go. He had to let her go, for her own good. He hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't good enough for her. She was innocent and pure. He was an addict, addicted to something more dangerous then any drug on this earth. He didn't want to drag her down with him. He headed back towards the doors, when someone called his name,

"Hey! Reid right?" He turned to see a pretty brunette coming up to him, the girl from the car last night. The one who had asked him for a drag on his cigarette. He smiled, a devastatingly handsome smile,

"Yeah thats right. What can I do you for?" He pushed all thoughts of Sarah out his head, as he walked back into the school with an arm round the girl at his side.


	4. Chapter 3

Caleb and Chase were talking non stop all the way through town to Nicky's, Sarah and Kate were sat in the back of the Mustang hearing the boys droning on about god knows what. Kate was trying to get hold of Pogue on the phone, leaving Sarah to stare out at the passing scenery. From what she could make out Nicky's was in the bad part of town, all the old warehouses, dilapidated and shabby looking. She could make out shady figures seemingly wandering the streets. She sighed quietly, her mind drifting...she shook her head. Her afternoon with Caleb had been wonderful, they were on the same wavelength. Both wanted to go to Harvard, both doing what they must to get there. The Mustang pulled to a stop outside a similar looking old warehouse. She could hear the thrum of music, the beat pounding through her head. Kate grabbed her arm and dragged her forwards,

"GOD! Pogue is not picking up his phone, I've not spoken to him all day." Sarah patted her arm,

"I'm sure he just got caught up, didn't Caleb say he'd meet us here later?" Kate scowled, leading her through the door. The place was humming, people seemed to be loitering in every space, they were lucky to find table. The boys headed off in search of drinks, leaving the girls to guard the table. Sarah watched the patrons of the bar, such a lot of different people, young and old. She turned to Kate, "Do most people from school come here then?" The dark haired girl nodded,

"They're pretty lax about carding, we can get away with it from some of the bar staff, but never Nicky!" She pointed to the big guy behind the bar. Sarah chuckled, she had thought Nicky was a girl. Obviously not. She settled in, feeling more and more at home every moment that passed. She was having such a good time she never noticed him walk in, she didn't see the patrons of the bar greeting him. She had no idea that his eyes had settled on her, but on seeing who she was with had turned back. She was oblivious, her eyes were fixed on Caleb, laughing at some stupid joke Chase had said. She smiled at the dark haired boy, his deep brown eyes sparkled back at her, and she felt herself falling for him. Pogue finally showed up, kissing Kate on the cheek in greeting. She heard him mutter something about getting some food, saw his eyes flicker to Chase, jealousy flaring in them. Hmm, she thought to herself, she'd have to question Kate about that later. She couldn't picture a more perfect couple, but she guessed they had their cracks like everyone. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Pogue was still watching their table but he had disappeared, she craned her neck a bit, toward the pool table. Catching sight of Pogue's back hunched over. That's when she noticed it, the shock of blond hair, whipping her head back around, she struggled to catch her breath. Kate looked at her strangely,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, its just a bit crowded in here," Pogue returned setting a burger and a coke down in front of them, before going over to where Caleb and Chase were playing Foosball. Sarah snuck a glance back to the pool tables, he wasn't looking over here. He didn't know she was here, suddenly desperate for his attention on her, she nudged Kate,

"Hey, what just happened?" Kate shook her head,

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, we were sitting here having fun, and now we're watching them have fun?" Her friend shrugged, and waved it off with a flick of her hand,

"Oh, you boys and their toys!" But Sarah wasn't going to stand for it, she needed to get the blond's attention, striving for it like it was oxygen.

"No, no, give me a quarter," Kate looked at her, "Just give it!" She said laughing, she got up and headed straight for the jukebox. Slotting in the quarter, she picked her song. He still wasn't looking, well, lets give him something to look at, she thought. The strains of 'I Love Rock And Roll' was thumping through the bar, several of the female customers cheered in her direction. She smiled over at them, before sashaying towards Caleb with a predatory look in her eye. He finally looked up, after being knocked in the arm by Pogue, she latched onto him and pulled him toward the dance floor. She had always loved dancing, always partook when her friends went out clubbing in Boston. She just let herself go with the music, pulling Caleb towards her, wrapping her hand around his waist. She vaguely heard a ruckus in the background, but ignored it, loosing herself in the song. If he didn't notice her now, then she'd have to try something else. Her reverie was broken by the smash of broken glass, Caleb's head shot up, towards the tables. She followed his gaze, and saw Reid following that jerk off Aaron out of the bar. Pogue came towards them, grabbing Caleb by the arm, saying,

"Its Reid and Tyler, come on." The dark haired boy lent and kissed her on the cheek, she barely registered it. All she felt was concern and worry. Kate pulled on her arm and dragged her back to the table.

"What's going on?" Kate sighed,

"It happens like every other week, Reid cheats Aaron and his stupid friends out of all their money, drags Tyler down with him and Pogue and Caleb have to break up yet another fight. I swear to God, Reid is going to get himself into serious shit one day. And if he gets Tyler into trouble, then I am going to kick his arse ten weeks from Thursday!" Chase laughed, and said,

"Seems like the boy attracts all kinds of trouble," Kate nodded,

"You're telling me!" This made Sarah's heart thunder ten to the dozen, all she kept thinking was, what if he was out there now, getting the shit kicked out of him. She had to go and see. Standing up abruptly, she shook of Kate's hand on her arm and bolted in the direction of the door. Aaron and his cronies had already re-entered the bar, so where were the others? She was almost at the door when it banged open, and Reid walked through it. He was covered in broken glass, and had a small trickle of blood running down his left cheek. Her breath hitched, she headed straight for him, stopping him,

"Reid..." He shook his head and shrugged her off.

"Just leave it." He hissed, his eyes full of malice. She drew back, shocked. Tyler brushed past her, she didn't notice. She felt someone tap her, it was Caleb,

"You ready to leave?" He said. She just nodded mutely, allowing him to take her hand and lead her out to the Mustang.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?!"_

_He just kept staring ahead. The streets, slick with rain water just passed him by, he could hear Tyler nagging at him but he blocked it out. All he could picture was her lying there, motionless. Her breathing laboured, then her blue eyes, blinking at him. And Caleb. The coldness in those brown eyes, staring at him unflinching. He couldn't face it, he was a coward and an addict, exactly like his Father. _

_"Pull over." His hissed, Tyler looked over at him. _

_"No. Not until you tell me what the fuck all this was about!" Reid knew he wasn't going to get away with this, Tyler was irritatingly persistent when he could be. "Its Sarah, isn't it?" Reid said nothing, if Tyler wanted to know, then he would have to push as far as he could. "I'll just keep asking you questions Reid, you may as well just answer me." He sighed,_

_"I couldn't let him kill her." He said enunciating every syllable. Tyler slowed the car, pulled it to a stop in a lay-by. He turned to the blond,_

_"Are you in love with her?" Too far. Reid wrenched the door open and started walking. He heard the other door slam, Tyler yelling at him. He just shrugged up his collar and kept walking. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bar was buzzing, music blaring from massive speakers and the atmosphere a hazy cloud of booze and cigarette smoke. He soaked it all in, at Nicky's he felt he could be anyone he liked. He didn't have to have the responsibility of being a Son of Ipswich, he could just be. People here respected him, in the most part because he had kicked all of their arses at Pool at some point. He had earned the right to be welcomed as one of the regulars the first day he stepped foot in here. Tonight was no different, the guy who always sat by the jukebox nodded his head in their direction, the old grizzled biker who propped up the bar every night raised his hand. And the patron, Nicky, said a casual,

"Hey," before serving them their usual. The very recently new barmaid winked in Reid's direction, he raised his glass at her before turning his back and looking towards the tables. A wicked smirk spilt across his face, he turned to Tyler,

"Fancy making a cheap few bucks tonight Baby Boy?" Tyler raised his eyebrow, intrigued. Reid tilted his head at the tables, where Aaron and his cronies were making a nuisance of themselves. Tyler smiled in understanding, and said,

"I'm in." They started towards the tables, he turned his head for the briefest second. Catching sight of Caleb, he looked at the girl next to him. Blonde hair hung loose, her shoulders were bare. He could still feel her under his fingertips. His gaze lingered a second more, before Tyler tugged on his sleeve.

"Well, well, look who it is boys. Half of the Ipswich fags." Reid clutched his chest in mock hysteria, before making a nonchalant 'do I care' face,

"Wow. That was a new one. Well, you know what they say, dick end, takes one to know one." Reid smirked, "Feel like making a bet?" He knew that Aaron wasn't one to skimp on a challenge, especially since Reid had just trounced him in the verbal. Aaron turned to his boys, and they all nodded,

"How much?" Reid tipped his head,

"How bout, hundred bucks a game?" Aaron nodded. The arsehole looked worried, not that Reid was. He didn't know why Aaron kept making bets with him, he never won. Could be down to the fact that Reid always cheated, not that anyone would ever know that. So, using to win at Pool might be one of the reasons Caleb was always so ticked off at him, but what did he care? He got to piss off Abbott big time, and that always put a smile on his face. They started playing, Reid dropping every shot. Aaron getting more and more frustrated. So frustrated that he gave up and threw the cue down. Dropping five twentys on the table, the bastard stalked off to get a drink. Tyler clapped Reid on the shoulder and said,

"How about you play me without cheating Garwin?" Reid chuckled, and started racking the balls. Looking up he saw Pogue coming towards them,

"Well, well..." He started to say, Pogue cut him off,

"Whats up, how long you guys been here?" Reid shrugged,

"A while, just been playing Aaron and Bordy," He looked up and caught sight of the barmaid who had winked at him earlier leaning over the side of the bar in a skirt that barely covered anything, "And would you look at that," The other two boys looked up, Reid slapped a twenty on the table and said, "Blue cotton." It was the age old bet between the three of them. It started as a joke, but now every time they came to Nicky's it was the same. Pick a girl, and guess the underwear. Tyler pulled out a bill, putting it down, he said with a smile,

"Pink lace," Baby Boy always looked for the innocent ones, the dirty bastard. Pogue was somewhat more optimistic,

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Reid flashed a smile, then let the Power run through him, his eyes blinked black and an invisible gust of wind blew through the bar and right up the poor girl's skirt, revealing...well. Pogue grinned, "Thanks fellas!" Leaving them shaking their heads, and walking back to his girlfriend.

"Every fucking time," Reid muttered under his breath. He turned and went to the bar, "Gimme a beer Nick," He nodded towards the bartender, who shook his head, and placed a coke in front of him. Reid's eyes flashed again, and the dark liquid in front of him turned amber. A tap on his shoulder had him turning,

"Hey asshole, I want my money back."

"I won fair and square Abbott, you want it back you gonna have to win it back." Aaron scowled,

"Fine. You make a combo shot, and you can keep it. Don't make the shot, and I get it back. Double." Reid smirked.

"Sounds fair." It took Reid two minutes to complete the task, unfortunately for them it got ugly, as it usually did, with Aaron accusing him of cheating and throwing the first punch. As he kicked back, he heard a vague shout of,

"Get him Reid!" Before, pushing Baby Boy sideways, and following Abbott and his boys outside to settle up. Tyler in front saying,

"He made the shot, dick head! You bet him he couldn't and he did!" Reid hopped down the steps and went to face off with his rival, he was all geared up to knock Abbott in next week, when lo and behold,

"What's the problem?!" Golden Boy, appearing from no one, probably to make sure Reid didn't do anything stupid,

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did." He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, as if to say 'end of.' However the fight broke up before it could start, with Nicky standing in the doorway brandishing a baseball bat, yelling at them all to take it someplace else. This scared Abbott and his cronies off. Leaving the four Sons of Ipswich in the alley. Caleb turned to Reid, an angry look on his face and said,

"What were you thinking?!"

"We were just playing them." Reid started advancing forward,

"Yeah, come on Caleb, they were suckers for it!" Tyler chipped in, Reid had reached Caleb now, getting right up in his face, snarling with menace,

"So why don't you quit being such a pussy." The older boy reached out,

"I'm not finished with you," His hand raised up to pull Reid back, but the blond grabbed his wrist and started to squeeze, his eyes flashing black dangerously. Caleb grimaced at the pain,

"Reid...stop..." He didn't let up, all of a sudden Reid found himself flying backward, hitting the metal wall with a thud. Sinking to the floor, he shook it off, stumbling to his feet, he called on the power, rising a beer barrel from in front of him. Caleb was looking at him incredulous,

"What are you doing? My power's greater then yours!" Reid gritted his teeth, hovered the barrel, focusing, making it hold steady,

"Not until you ascend!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tyler and Pogue, not really sure what to do, Caleb cocked his head,

"Alright tough guy, bring it," Reid felt all the rage he had toward the older boy seethe through him. The envy of the fact he was older, would have access to more power faster then he, and also jealousy, that he had let her go, practically pushed her into the arms of his 'brother'. He let it rip, sending the barrel hurtling towards Caleb, who knocked it out of the way before it reached him. Once again Reid found himself flying backwards, this time no wall though. He smashed into the crates of empty beer bottles. The glass shattered on impact, he felt a sharp sting on the side of his face, as he struggled to try and stand. Luckily Tyler was there, hauling him up, he could hear Caleb yelling at him, "When are you gonna get it! Its addictive you moron! You've seen what happens when you abuse it, if you want that, that's your problem! But if you use in the open like you did tonight, like you did last night, you risk exposing us all, and that I won't let happen!" He could see Pogue trying to hold Caleb back, he spat back,

"So I fixed _her_ car, big deal!" Caleb's eyes were still black,

"I'm talking later Reid and you know it!" Reid stiffened, the shock of power he had felt last night in the dorms, the others had felt it to,

"The hell I do! I didn't use later," He shoved Tyler off of him, shaking the broken glass from his back. He banged back through the door into the bar, his anger seeping through him like a virus. He felt a small hand on his arm, turning round he saw her. Concern etched all over her beautiful face, the look in her eyes slicing into him,

"Reid..." She started, he cut her off,

"Just leave it." He snarled. Shrugging her off, he walked back to the front entrance where they had left the car. The keys still in his pocket, he hopped in the drivers side and sped off towards school. Spurting gravel up as he raced the drive, he skidded to a halt in Tyler's parking spot and threw the door open. He didn't feel like heading inside, so he walked and walked, ending up back in car park. Settling down a bit, he went to the tree. The same tree he had found her under that morning, when he let her go.

"Bollocks." He muttered, that would be the ultimate payback for that bastard Danvers. Screwing his new girlfriend, and leaving him to pick up the pieces. What justice. But something in him cringed at the thought. He wouldn't hurt her like that. Pulling out a cigarette, he settled back. Right in the eyeline of the door. Where, five minutes later, he saw the vague outline of the Mustang and the two figures inside it. He saw the door pop open, and a figure get out. The car raced off, and the person head up the stairs. He could taste it in the air, discontent and disappointment. He threw the cigarette butt down and started for her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She didn't know why she had done it, he was just there and he had been so sweet to her. But there was something off, way off about the way she felt. She could see herself definitely falling for the dark haired Danvers boy, he would be loyal and love her forever. However, there was something inside of her, burning and alive. And she didn't feel it just then in the car. Lost in her thoughts, she started to run up the steps. She didn't see him come up behind her, until he whirled her around, pressing her up against the schools wooden doors. She opened her mouth to scream, but bit it back when she saw him. His beautiful blue eyes narrowed in anger, blood starting to dry on his face, he was looking at her so intently that she thought she might melt under his glare,

"Reid, what the hell?!" She hissed at him,

"Have a nice date?" He said, half mockingly, his hand curling around her wrist, holding her to him, she struggled in vain to pull away,

"Yes, until you cut it short by getting into a fight!" His face turned grim,

"So, do you belong to him now?" His head bent to her neck, inhaling, she stopped breathing. Then she felt his mouth close to ear, whispering, "I can still smell him on you, Sarah." The way he said her name made her resolve crumble, her free hand grabbed the front of his shirt, hauling him closer to her. She wanted him, but she still remembered what he had told her that morning. He had pushed her away and now, suddenly he wanted her again? She pulled his head away from her neck, staring at him,

"You told me to Reid," she hissed in his ear, "You played the fucking matchmaker. So, yeah, I do belong to him. You didn't want this." The skies cracked and it started to piss it with rain. Even the wet, coldness of it hitting her skin couldn't dull the heat that she felt. His eyes leveled with hers, lust turning them such a dark, inky color she could have sworn that they were black, soulless. For a moment there was silence,

"You're right." He suddenly said, so calmly, but his eyes, they were still burning into her. Then his voice turned, "But, you'll still want it, need it with every inch of you're body. It'll eat away at you. Every time you look at him, every time he touches you, you'll think of this. You'll never feel this with him. So you have a choice, live dangerously or take the safe road Wenham. What'll it be?" With that he was gone, she could see a single headlight racing up the drive. Kate and Pogue. Hurriedly she rushed to get inside before they arrived back and found her soaked to the skin and half crazy with lust. Why had he done that? Given her that choice, when he had told her that morning to make a go of things with Caleb? What had happened that night?

_____________________________________


	5. Chapter 4

He was crazy, that he knew for certain. After their encounter on the steps he had fled, returning to the same bar of the night before. He floored the gas pedal of the Hummer all the way, Tyler would probably kill him for taking it without permission, again, but he couldn't give a fuck. All he cared about was getting as drunk as possible, and he was succeeding pretty well so far. The fight with Caleb had messed with his head. He could still feel the resonance of the power humming in his veins, licking at his nerves. He just wanted to blast something apart, preferably Golden Boys shiny shiny car, but that might be pushing it to far. Besides he didn't want _her _to think less of him. He had pushed her away, only to pull her back to him. He didn't know what the fuck he had been thinking. He kept telling himself it was the fight, Caleb got to him, he wanted something over the jumped up son of a bitch. And she was the one thing Caleb had, that Reid wanted. There was this little voice nagging at him though, saying that he couldn't do that to her, using her as a tool in his constant battle to up Caleb. She was worth more than that. His fifth glass of whiskey shut the voice up. Tomorrow was a new day, and he wouldn't even acknowledge her. It'd be as last night never happened. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Blue eyes, and blonde hair, he squinted.

"Hey Baby," She said, "Remember me?" He turned back to his glass,

"Should I?" He heard a shocked little gasp, the girl said,

"Last night, we had some drinks...went back to my place?" Oh right, the two bit piece he had picked up the night before. Looking at her now, the blonde hair and blue eyes were the only thing she had in common with Sarah, but even those were wrong. The rest of her couldn't compare. All he could see in front of him now was _her_, staring up at him, clutching the front of his shirt. Reid sighed, it did her a disservice to even think of her in the same league as this whore who trawled bars picking up men. He turned to the bint,

"Look sweetheart, last night, whatever it was, was a one off. I was drunk, you were drunk, it was fun. But I am not looking for repeating **that **experience again. Once was enough." He guessed he deserved the slap. She trounced off, flinging her dirty hair over her shoulder. He raised his drink in mock salute, "Good riddance." He muttered to himself. Setting the glass down on the bar, he stumbled to his feet. The whole world was spinning on its axis, he could see two of everything. A severe jolt of something so off shook his whole being. The power, it coiled out and burned his blood, someone was using. His head spun more, and he almost collapsed to the ground, fishing the keys out of his pocket, he headed for the hummer. He'd have to sleep in it, no way he was in a fit state to go anywhere. Alternatively there was risking the wrath of Pogue or Caleb by calling for a ride, but he felt like he needed to get back to the school, something was pulling him back there. The weird jolt of power, he needed to talk to Tyler, damn it though, Baby Boy was staying at his parents tonight. He pulled out his phone, wracking his brain to think of someone to come pick him up, scrolling down the numbers he stopped at one, could he do it though? Fuck it. He pushed dial and waited for the call to be connected. A whispered voice answered,

"Who is this?"

"Its Reid, I need a ride." He paused, said her name. After a short conversation she agreed. "Be careful." He finished. He clicked to phone shut, staring around him worriedly. Pulling out a cigarette, he leant against the bonnet and waited for his lift to arrive. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was lucky. No-one saw her after her confrontation with him on the front steps, she managed to jump into the shower before Kate came back in. She just couldn't fathom _him_ out. First he wanted her, then he didn't, now he did again. It was to confusing for words. Kate was waiting up for her, practically bouncing on her heels,

"Sooooooo how was your date?! He drove you back right? Did you kiss, are you going out again?!" So many questions. Her friends back home were always like this. She chuckled,

"It was great, he's great." So great that she seriously wanted to fuck one of his best friends, after only one night out with the boy.

"So, are _you_ seeing him again?!" Sarah smiled, and nodded. Caleb had asked her to dinner the next night, and she truly was excited about it. Kate was babbling on and on about what she should wear and yada yada. She cut her off mid rabble,

"Hey, did Pogue tell you what Reid and Caleb were fighting about?" Kate shook her head,

"Oh who knows, it'll be something about starting fights and not holding up to his families name and whatever! Seriously they fight like every week, I swear to God. I asked Pogue why they still hung out with them, but he gave me an offhand cryptic 'we all grew up together, tight knit family' bullshit. I have no clue." Sarah bit her lip, it was weird. If Caleb hated the way Reid acted, why did he bother with him. It was like there was something else holding them together, something that overcame any petty differences they might have. Saying goodnight to Kate, she pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed. So many things were running through her head, Caleb, the fight, the kiss, Reid and that buzz she felt whenever he touched her. Something was off in this situation. She thought back to the night before, what Kate had said about the Sons, and their link to witch burnings. Making a mental note to read up on it the next day she fell into an uneasy slumber. She bolted awake not that much later, feeling like something was crawling all over her, and with a feeling that someone was watching her. Then there were spiders, all over her, pouring out from every crevice in the room. She screamed and screamed for Kate to wake up, but she didn't. She looked over, spiders all over Kate, one crawled out her ear. Sarah screamed her head off. Then sat straight upright in her bed, clammy and panting. A dream, it was just a dream. Kate was soundly sleeping next to her. She threw back the covers and walked to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. The shock of the dream had woken her right up, and even if she could she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. Careful not to wake Kate, she pulled on a pair of track pants, grabbed her phone and keys and slipped out the door. The school was so quiet, and she could swear that someone was following her. Christ she could kill for a cigarette. Feeling tense, she decided that a run would clear her head, she was about out the school doors when her phone buzzing almost made her jump right out of her skin. She peered at the screen, caller ID said withheld. Hitting answer, she said,

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end made her heart lurch,

"Its Reid, I need a ride." She stood, stock still, not quite knowing what to say. "Sarah." His voice licking over the syllables in her name jolted her. There were so many reasons why obliging him was the absolute wrong thing to do, but part of her just wanted to see him, to demand answers for his behaviour. To decipher her weird dreams mostly though, in her heart of hearts, she just wanted to see him. To look into those beautiful blue eyes and see everything she wanted staring back at her, to feel his fingers on her, dancing back and forth across her skin, to taste his lips, finally..."Sarah." Her name again,

"Where are you?" She gave in, how could she not. He reeled off directions, her just listening along. She started towards her car, looking around, but the fog was so dense that she couldn't see very far. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Be careful." He said, her stomach coiled into knots. Climbing into the drivers seat of her car, she coaxed the engine the life and headed out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Are you in love with her?" His lip curled at the question, pushing the door open he jumped out and started walking. He could hear Tyler yelling at him, but he blocked it out. All this, it was so fucked up. He wished he had never met her. He wished he had been the one to rescue her from that bastard, but he was the one who had let him take her. She had been in danger, and it was his fault. The road stretched out ahead of him, he had no idea where he was. Dawn was breaking on the horizon and the rain was clearing. They would probably be back at the hospital by now. All clapping Golden Boy on the back, she'd be wrapped around him, her 'saviour'. It made him feel nauseous. He heaved and threw up behind a tree. Slouching to the ground, he collapsed against it, head in his hands. He should never have let it get this far, it had all happened so fast, that he hadn't realised what he felt for her until he had pushed her so far away. Now he wished he had never let her go. He stayed there, for God knows how long. The sun broke through the trees, yet not a single vehicle passed. He was about to reach for his cell to call Tyler when he heard the thrum of an engine. Peering up, he saw the sleek metallic grey of the Mustang. The door popped open and Caleb's voice growled,_

_"Get in the car Reid." Steeling himself, the blond rose to his feet, and climbed into the passenger seat. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get in the car Reid." His head snapped up and he saw the little grey VW parked in front of him, with her beautiful blonde head looking out at him. He popped the door open and climbed in, his legs practically wrapping around his ears in the confined space.

"Geez, get a bigger car Wenham." He slurred out, she curled her lip at him and drove off. Neither of them speaking, Reid watching her out of the corner of his eye. He could see her pulse racing below her skin, and she kept cracking her knuckles over the steering wheel, he eventually got annoyed, "Would you stop doing that?!" He growled out, wrong move apparently, because she pulled over to the side of the road and slammed the brakes on.

"What the fuck are you on Reid?!" He didn't answer, she snarled, "You smell like a brewery." Reid shoved the door open and got out, she followed, he rounded on her,

"Why did you agree to come get me if you were gonna jump on my case like your fucking boyfriend always does!"

"Why did you ring me and not one of your 'brothers'? Huh? I don't understand you Reid, you push me away, then drag me back, and now this? I shouldn't have come, you make me so.....grrrrrrr." She couldn't even think of a word for how he made her feel, half the time she wanted to clout him one, but others... He got right up close, breathing disgusting beer stained breath on her, she recoiled, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her forward,

"I didn't call them because all I'd hear is nag nag nag, even from Tyler. Whereas you sugar, would do anything I asked, all I had to do was call." She pulled free and slapped him,

"I am not your little bitch Garwin, or one of your whores that you use and lose." His eyebrows lifted in surprise, she nodded, "Oh yeah, I've already heard all about you reputation, girls in bathrooms talk babe, and I will not just be another notch on your well used bedstead." He lowered his eyes, and loosened his grip on her,

"Why did you come then?" He asked quietly. She took a deep breath and said,

"Because..." she trailed off, looking down, she felt him, so close to her, backing her towards her car. Trapping with his arms, against the side of it,

"Why?" He said, his voice barely a whisper. She lifted her eyes to meet his, the blue she so loved was dark, boring right into her,

"Because..." She whispered, "I wanted to see you..." He stepped closer,

"Why Sarah?" Her name, the way he said it, something snapped and she acted, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, not caring that he reeked of stale beer and cigarette smoke, pulling him forward. He reacted instinctively, snaking his arm around her back, lowering his head. Their lips smashed together, their bodies fitting as if they were orchestrated that way. Their kiss lasted, her groaning with the heat of it, Reid took the opportunity, sliding his tongue along her lower lip, snaking it to battle with hers. Her chaste kiss with Caleb a distance memory, this was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She didn't care then that he may just be using her to piss Caleb off, or that she'd be another notch in his belt, all she wanted was Reid, since that first encounter in the bathroom she had craved this and she wasn't holding back. He was the one who stopped it, pushing her back against the car, she was struggling to catch her breath. He touched her arm, "We should get back." She nodded, and tore her gaze from his, still breathing heavily. The rest of the journey was silence, in fact he didn't say anything else, striding off as soon as they got back to school. She watched him walk away, more confused then ever.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sarah awoke to clouds and mist, rain was drizzling down and Spencer looked like some haunted mansion out of a crack horror movie. It was the first day, and she couldn't wait to get back to studying. Anything to take her mind off what happened the night before. Kate had been awake when she had gotten back, raising an eyebrow at Sarah's rumpled appearance, the blond girl had merely shrugged and said,

"Couldn't sleep, I went for a run to clear my head." Kate had seemed satisfied, rolled over and fallen asleep again. Sarah had climbed into bed and tossed and turned for the rest of the night, unable to shake the feeling of Reid's lips against hers. She eventually got about an hours sleep just as dawn was breaking, the mist and clouds had already rolled in, the dreary weather adding to her lethargy. She dragged herself out of bed and to the showers, there was a rush to get done, girls queuing to get in. A couple of senior girls were giggling at the sinks, she overheard what they were saying and it made her feel sick,

"Did you hear about the fight at Nicky's last night?!" Girl No.1 said, the other girl a vacuous looking redhead, nodded,

"Yeah, I saw Reid after, he had a cut down his cheek, it was awful! Do you know what it was about?" The first girl said,

"Kira told me it was over that new girl. You know the blonde one Caleb was dancing with?" Sarah saw the redhead scowl, the other continued, "I know right, so not worth it! Reid could have any girl he wanted, why the fuck would he want her?" Sarah had heard enough, she wasn't cut out for this. It was all new to her, she had lived with her parents her for years, boarding was a new experience. Girls at the public had been bitchy, but not to that level. She surmised that they were probably friends with that frizz haired Kira girl, she shook it off and stepped to take her turn in the showers. Hurrying washing her hair, she rushed back to get ready, Kate was already done, coming back from breakfast with a mug of coffee and a slice of toast for her. Sarah took it gratefully, the strong smell of rich Italian brew waking her up senses,

"Kate you are a lifesaver!" She said, none of her previous friends had been that nice whatsoever. Kate eyed her quizzically,

"Taking late night runs a regular thing for you?" Sarah shook her head,

"I had a nightmare, couldn't sleep. Sorry if I worried you." Her friend smiled, and waved it off.

"Come on, drink up, we're are gonna be so late and you don't want to make a bad impression on your first day!" She chuckled, and finished getting ready, taking intermediate sips of coffee and bites of toast as she went. Rough drying her hair and pulling it into a messy ponytail, she applied a swift coat of mascara to her eyelashes and turned to Kate,

"So, how do I look? Prep school scholarship material?!" Kate laughed and nodded appreciatively, the two friends pulled the door to their dorm shut and made their way to class. English Lit, they were so late the only seats left were near the front, filing in they sat down. Kate spied Pogue and Caleb equally as late, walking in, she nudged Sarah who turned. Caleb caught her gaze and smiled, a heart meltingly, beautiful smile, she waved sheepishly. His attentions made her feel more like a disloyal tramp then ever. Class started and Sarah, the studious new student was intent on making a good impression. So when she heard his drawl of,

"Oh yeah, Dreamcatcher was the shit!" She practically snapped her pen in two, turning in her seat, she caught the casual but elegant shrug of his shoulders and the sly look he sent in Caleb's direction. She was almost hyperventilating, Kate looked at her weirdly, so she had to smile and catch her breath before she figured something was up. Luckily the class was almost over, and hearing the bell peal allowed her to rush out of the room before Reid even came near her, Kate followed with Chase in tow. They were bantering about which Stephen King novel was the best all the way to their next class. Sarah thanked the heavens that neither Caleb nor Reid considered art a subject of choice. She only took it because her guidance counsellor said she needed to be more adventurous. If only she could see me now, Sarah though bitterly, stuck in the middle of two guys, possibly being used by one to get at the other. And she was still convinced that something was off about them. More resolved then ever, when lunch came around she headed straight for the library, having successfully avoided both Caleb and Reid for the entire day. The place was empty for the most part, only a couple of students here and there, Sarah was able to read the ancient tome in peace. Having asked the librarian where she could find a book on the history of Ipswich, the woman had pointed her in the direction of a dusty shelf way in the back. She had pulled the leather bound volume from the top shelf, covering herself in dust as she did it. Flipping through it idly, she had so far not come across anything interesting. Until a chapter caught her eye, remembering what Kate had told her about the Sons ancestors, she stopped to read, names and faces jumped out at her, and at the bottom of the page a passage chronicling the trial of the fifth family by those in the Danvers, Simms, Garwin and Parry lines. A small shudder travelled down her shoulders, as she turned the page, an image of Putnam Barn, the location of the execution. She flipped the next page, and the image staring her in the face sent a cold trickle of sweat down her back, spiders, spells, dread set in, what the hell was going on,

"What is that?!" Sarah jumped about a mile out of her skin, Kate had swooped down next to her, leaning over her and grabbing the book out of her hands,

"Geez Kate, you frightened me." Kate chuckled,

"Sorry babe, seriously what is this that you're reading?"

"Its Caleb's family history. Did you know the witchcraft thing started in Ipswich?" Kate shrugged,

"Every time I ask Pogue about, he just says its nonsense. Come on you don't really believe that stuff do you? You've had history lessons before surely, you know that it was just a bunch of old guys who killed anyone who didn't believe what they did! Crazy fuckers!" Sarah chuckled, and said,

"I guess you're right, come on, help me clear this stuff up before class starts." The two girls packed up the books and replaced them, Sarah heading to the back shelves to replace the oldest volume she had picked out, she could hear Kate laughing merrily along with some other girl. She reached up to put the book on the shelf, standing on tiptoes, not being able to reach. She almost had it, but the book slipped out of her grasp, only to caught by an all to familiar, fingerless gloved hand.


	6. Chapter 5

After the pool he had jumped in a cab and headed home, his mother had been pestering him about visiting and he felt that he owed her. Since his Father had died Meredith Garwin had taken it upon herself to make sure Reid didn't go the same way. He had loved his Father but the man had his flaws, drinking, smoking all to quell the need to use. Ironically it was not excessive using that had killed Joseph Garwin. The drinking and the cigarettes had taken their toll and he had succumbed to lung cancer two years previous. His death conincided with Reid's downward spiral. The boys had all tried to help him through it but typically he had pushed them all away. Eventually Tyler had gotten through to him, dragging his ass to the Dells and throwing him off the cliff. Let's just say the rush had cleared his head right up. Of course he still drank and smoked like a trooper but felt more in control of it. It helped that his dixocvery of the opposite sex happened right about the same time. Anyway, the cab pulled up outside his house, the beautiful red brick mansion that only his Mother and the help resided in now. Though Meredith had the women from the Founders Council who came for tea every Wednesday and a steady stream of shall we say acquaintences that kept her company when her son was not in the vicinity. He hoped to God that she wasn't entertaining at this second. He threw down a fifty on the cab seat and slammed the cab door. It didn't take long, the front door was flung open and there she was, his Mother. Meredith Garwin, still a beauty, a half smile across her face, arms crossed stood on the threshold, she raised her eyebrows,

"So you've finally decided to pay your poor Mother a visit." He smiled, reaching her,

"Hey Ma." Holding out his arms for a hug, she shook her head,

"Don't you 'Hey Ma' me, you disappear for the summer with Tyler and then don't bother coming home before school starts. I've not even seen my own son for weeks!" She flounced off into the hall with him trailing after her saying,

"Sorry Ma, we got back from Australia and went straight to the Simms place in the Hamptons. Then before we knew it, school was starting. I called!" She sighed, she wasn't really mad at him, but she liked to make him feel bad from time to time. She was glad he was getting out in the world, the legacy of the Covenant history had meant that most generations had stuck around in Ipswich, but she wanted more for her baby. She turned, smiling,

"I know, Tyler had the courtesy to pay his Mother a visit before school started. I'm glad you're seeing the world Baby but don't forget about your poor old Mom." He chuckled, pulling her into a hug, then letting go,

"You're neither poor nor old Mom so don't give me that guilt trip!" They laughed and she looped her arm in his and pulled him towards the kitchen, setting him down on one of the bar stools, fussing that he looked tired and thin and that she'd fix him a sandwich. She fired questions at him whilst she was making it, how was swimming and schoolwork and the million dollar question had he met anyone nice over summer. He had come home for this reason, if anyone could understand the Sarah situation it was his Mother. It was common knowledge in Ipswich that Meredith had gone out with James Danvers before Reid's Father came along and swept her off her feet. Talk about like Father like Son.

"I have." His mother turned and set sandwich down in front of him.

"Have what?" she asked pulling up the seat opposite,

"Met someone." Meredith was used to her son's one word answers, but she could see in his demeanor that something was truly bugging him. There was more to the story then this,

"And?" She said somewhat tentatively, he huffed biting his lip as was his habit when he was angsty, hesitating, she pulled her stool round next to his. Laying her hand on his arm, coazing him, "Come on Reid, you'll feel better if you tell me." He let out an exasperated sigh,

"Caleb met her first. I mean, he's seeing her but its like I can't stay away," he buried his head in his hands, "Its so fucked," it was muffled but his Mother still whacked him on the head for it,

"Language kid!" well seems like history was repeating itself, as a young man Caleb's Father had been exactly like his son, charming and kind hearted exactly what a girl wanted. But then there was Joseph, also charming with a rebellious streak who proved to irresistible to ignore. Not that she had enjoyed hurting James but her love for Joseph just grew and grew until she felt she might burst. She ruffled Reid's hair, "Oh dear baby, you couldn't make it easy could you?" He gave her a pointed look, she shook her head, "You and Caleb have been friends for years, if you're what she wants he'll have to put it behind him but if she picks him you'll just have to deal with it. But the choice will always be hers." They talked some more, Reid knowing his Mother was right about the situation but a nagging feeling in his gut telling him that Caleb would never forgive him. Danvers would always be the right choice over him, what future could he give her. Caleb was headed to Harvard and Reid was headed down the gutter. He knew what he had to do, it was whether he had the guts to do it. Saying his goodbyes to his Mother he picked up his car keys and gunned the Aston Martin all the way back to Spenser. He headed to her floor and knocked on the door. No answer. Of course she was on her date with Caleb. He leant up against the wall and waited.

"So how are you liking Spencer so far?" He had taken her to a tiny Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town. It was quiet and intimate, and frankly was making her feel intimidated. She was stumbling over her words like anything,

"Er..erm, its great." Great one, she thought to herself, she sounded like an illiterate retard. This was all _his_ fault, after the library she had run to her dorm room, almost hyperventilating. He had this hold over her and she couldn't shake him. Caleb must've thought she was totally uninterested, she had barely eaten her meal, hardly talked to him. He had been so nice to her, and she truly did like him. She needed to sort her head out before she let this go further. "I'm really sorry Caleb," He smiled at her,

"What for?" She sighed,

"I haven't been much of a date tonight, to be honest I'm a little intimidated." Ok so she was lying through her teeth but she couldn't bear to hurt him. He looked a little taken aback, he smiled sheepishly,

"Intimidated, by what, if I may ask?" He leaned into her, his dark brown eyes intensely catching hers, making her struggle to form coherent words.

"You, everything. I mean, its all so overwhelming, new school, new people. Kate's been amazing but its all still sinking in." He smiled then, a beautiful smile that lit up his whole demeanor, he took her hand and said,

"You want to go? Its getting pretty late and we've got school tomorrow?" Her heart was racing ten to the dozen, she nodded mutely. Caleb Danvers was certainly a nice guy, of that she was now sure, but she had no doubt that he knew how to make someone fall for him and she could feel herself falling. He was everything, anyone could ever want, charming, polite, rich, handsome whereas _he _was arrogant, lazy, still rich, and made her blood boil. Her head was spinning from it. They left the restaurant, it was only after they got into the Mustang that she realised they hadn't paid.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, he chuckled. She sent him the death glare, dining and dashing was so tacky, her and her friends back home had once done it and it made her feel cheap. He must've realised what she was thinking because he smiled, again and said,

"Don't worry, my family owns the place." She shook her head,

"You see, there you go, intimidating me again and just when I was starting to like you," she joked. He laughed out loud, a deep throaty sound that had her spine tingling. She felt the tension in her ease a little, the atmosphere lighter. Remembering what she read that afternoon, she grew a little bolder, "So, if you don't mind me asking, you and your friends seem really close, did you all grow up here?" He nodded,

"Our parents were close, our ancestors founded the town, that's why they call us the 'Sons of Ipswich', I always thought it sounded like some trite, crap boyband." She laughed with him, though her curiousity wasn't satisfied in the least. He continued though, "Pogue and I are pretty tight, his parents were shit at being parents so he spent most of his time at my house. Reid's mom used to bring him over when her and my mom went out. Then one day he turned up with Tyler dragging his heels behind him and that was that. We've been friends ever since, though as you witnessed last night we have our moments. Mostly they are due to Reid's inability to keep his trap shut." Caleb's brow furrowed, and she had to fight the urge to defend the blond boy who was infecting her thoughts. She bit her tongue and said,

"It must be nice, to have friends like that. Most of the people I left behind in Boston wouldn't have been bothered if I never turned up again." She noticed that they had stopped, pulled up by the doors of the school. She realised that the situation was eerily similar to the night before, the car, the school, she wondered if they would kiss again. She found her lips tingling in anticipation. He shut the engine off, turning to her,

"I had fun tonight, despite the shaky start." She smiled,

"I did too. I'm sorry about before, I guess I was nervous." He chuckled,

"Its fine," he leaned a little closer to her, she found herself drawn towards him, the close proximity of him in the enclosed space of the car clouding her judgement, "I wanted to ask you something,"

"Yeah?"

"Its the Fall Fest on Saturday, I wondered if you wanted to go with me?" She bit her lip, debating with herself, she wondered briefly what _he _would think about it. She squashed thoughts of him, she was here with Caleb and it was him she should focus on.

"Oh the Fall Fest? I'd love to go with you." He smiled, inching closer towards her,

"It also happens to be my birthday..." She crept closer,

"Well that seals it then," She said with a smile, their lips meeting in the middle, it was sweet and as first kisses go not at all bad but Sarah did not feel the burning spark that had coursed through her when _he _had kissed her last night. They parted with another chaste kiss on the lips, her not wanting to leave the comfort of his car, the warmth of his sweet nature. She knew though that she couldn't put it off any longer. It was almost as if she could feel Reid's burning gaze penetrating the walls of the school, boring into her, telling her that she was his and no one touched his things. Behind those oak doors she was convinced he was waiting for her, ready to torment her with his intensity, his jealously. Almost reluctantly she said goodnight, popping the door of the car and jumping out. She drew her breath and steeled herself for the inevitable encounter.

_The look on Reid's face told him everything he needed to know. Clenching his fists, Caleb breathed in, _

_"When?" He growled,_

_"Does it matter?" Reid retorted, Caleb rounded on him, catching him round the eye with his fist,_

_"Of course it fucking matters! She's MY girlfriend Reid! What did you do, huh? Use to get her into bed, there's low and then there's you Reid." The blond shook his head,_

_"You really think I need to use to get girl's into bed?" Wrong comeback, one black eye was hard, two was just pathetic. He found himself hauled up against the Mustang, Caleb's eyes still black from the fight with Chase, undiluted power coursing through him. For the first time in his life Reid was actually scared of the older boy, _

_"Don't fuck with me Reid, when did it happen?" Reid called on the power to try and shove Caleb back, but to no avail. "When Reid!" He repeated._


End file.
